mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruno Tattaglia
Bruno Tattaglia was the son of Don Samuele Tattaglia and Underboss of the Tattaglia Family, one of the families of the Sicilian Mafia. He led the Tattaglias in the Little Town War of 2007, which gained Little Town from the Corleone Family, and was one of the key figures in The Five Families Mob War. He was burnt to death in the oven of Tito Morelli's in 2010 for the funeral of his uncle Rudolph Tattaglia. Biography Bruno was the son of Samuele Tattaglia, an Italian immigrant, and a master of his. By 1993, the Tattaglia family had made a name for themselves, and Bruno Tattaglia took part in its rise from 2001. He led the Tattaglia offensive against the Corleones that pushed them out of their territory of Little Town in 2008, which made him a feared commander in the Sicilian Mafia, especially amongst the Corleone family. He was the field commander of the Tattaglias in their mob wars against the other Five Families too, and was always escorted by his bodyguards. By 2010, he had reduced the Corleones to safehouse-dwellers. Sollozzo's Partner Sollozzo took part in the murder of Luca Brasi on December 14, 2009, who was trying to infiltrate the Tattaglias to find out what was under Virgil Sollozzo's sleeves. This began the Sollozzo intrigue, however, Sollozzo was killed in February, 2010 by Michael Corleone. The Five Families Mob War broke out the second the Sollozzo crisis ended, with Bruno leading the Tattaglia underworld offensive that forced the Corleones to hit the mattresses. From February to March, he had bombed several Corleone businesses and won a series of short mob wars. Tattaglia reduced the war down to a personal war, not one of business: he murdered Corleone soldato Charlie Trapani's girlfriend Frankie Malone, causing him to go on a rampage against the Tattaglia family. Trapani and Corleone Underboss Sonny Corleone made their move: They killed Tattaglia caporegime and Bruno's own uncle Rudolph Tattaglia. Tattaglia came out of hiding to go to his funeral at Tito Morelli's funeral parlour. During the funeral, Trapani ambushed the Tattaglias in revenge for Malone's death, killing many mobsters and Massimo Forletti, Bruno's right-hand man and Carmine Forletti's nephew, and then threw Bruno into the cremation oven in the basement, burning him to ashes. In 2011, the Tattaglia Mansion was bombed in an attack masterminded by Corleone caporegime and Barzini mole Sal Tessio and Jaggy Jovino before he was found traitor, which crippled the Tattaglias and almost destroyed them until Rico Tattaglia stepped in to be the next Don. In the video game Bruno plays a role in the first game starting with Luca's death. Later on, Bruno had his men abduct Frankie Malone, and had them bring her to a church in Crazy Town where Bruno murdered her and incurred the wrath of her boyfriend Charlie Trapani, a Corleone soon to be Underboss. At this time, Bruno had recently become the family underboss after the murder of Frankie Malone. Quotes Personality and traits As being the second youngest of the Tattaglias, Bruno was eager to make his mark in the world, often overshadowed by his elder brother Rico. He was cunning and resourceful, but also had a sadistic side, and admitted enjoying the killing of Frankie Malone. In newspapers "Bruno Tattaglia - most loved of Samuele Tattaglia's children, despite being the younger brother of the tough, now boss Rico Tattaglia and the older brother of Johnny Tattaglia. His death was one that touched close to his father, Don Samuele, who ordered the death of Sonny Corleone for revenge. Santino was gunned down at the Little Town Toll Plaza by Barzini, Stracci, Cuneo and Tattaglia hitmen, which caused Vito Corleone to come to terms with the Dons of the Five Families, which officially ended the war. However, from 2010 to 2011, heavy warfare continued between the families that resulted in Don Samuele's death, among many others." Gallery Bruno_and_Luca.png|Bruno meets with Luka. Bruno_Tattaglia.png|Bruno with cigarette. Bruno,_Virgil_and_Luka.png|Bruno, Virgil, and Luca. Don Bruno Tattaglia.jpg|Bruno as the "Top Don". Death of Bruno Tattaglia.png|Bruno's death in video game. Bruno_creep.jpg|Bruno with cigarette in the video game. Category:Tattaglias Category:Underbosses Category:The Godfather Category:Scary! Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:! Category:Killed in Action Category:Son of a Boss Category:Filled with Evil Category:Arrogant Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:Son of Don Category:Brother of Don Category:Mobsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Needs editing Category:MK Category:Dons